


Things I Do Not Say  ||   OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [14]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, F/M, Gay Ootori Kyouya, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poetry Series, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya was smiling to himself, a tuneless hum escaping his lips occasionally. Even the clothing spread all around his room, hanging over almost every surface could not sway his mood.  Fuyumi had clearly stopped by.Still, the day had gone exceptionally well. He was happy. Happy? He weighed the thought. No, to be accurate, he was elated. His face split into a rare, toothy grin, full of joy. Pity he was alone in his room, no one could bear witness to the event. Hmmm. Elated.His mind wandered back to the time spent after club hours, almost glued to his very enthusiastic boyfriend. What a word that was for what they had! His Tamaki. Pulling away only for the minimum of study, he now toyed with the last scraps of unread poetry, the catalyst to his current joy. What he found stole some of the voltage from his glow.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Things I Do Not Say  ||   OHSHC

## Things I Do Not Say || OHSHC

I am not like the others.

I am here because of my cousin and my height.

My quiet allows anyone to decide  
What they think my shut lips hide.

Even here, they call me wild, they call me strong,  
They call me gentleman and servant both.

Just clay.

Wet clay.

Mitsukuni speaks for me, and I do not object,  
Though he is not always correct.

Do you know the books I read?

_Why would you think to ask?_

I am a prop in the play, every director knows  
Tall extras are useful in composing a scene.

Why Kendo? 

Would you ask? 

Not even the other hosts  
Seem to care, though even now I feel his stare.

Do not ask if I will wear the costume.  
You know I will.

_Ask if I enjoyed it._

Even Haruhi has not appeared to wonder  
If I am content. 

Compliance means nothing, fierce one.

_Beat me down again,  
It’s time._

Mitsukuni clambers up and down my spine, a tree.  
He does not know where my self hides.

They care.

They care about someone they have each invented  
Differently. 

Each finding part of me, but silence  
Prevented knowing.

_Whose fault is this and why?_

You don’t know him.  
The offender is me.

One word must be enough.

I stay silent, should I start,  
The river of words would never stop.

My peace is a gift for others,  
Did you ever wonder, over your perfect tea—

Why my hands ache with only one memory?

At my age? 

With girls ... everywhere.

_What my imagination would have me do  
With Haruhi, with Kyoya or with you?_

Why Kendo?

Why silence?

Why choose to be  
Scenery?

_Why have you not asked me, you, reader, you._

The more you read into me,  
The more I retreat.

One assumption is true, I protect you—

From **me**.

_And it is lonely._  


**Author's Note:**

> Not all the poems were read in order, this one may have shown up at the right time, though.


End file.
